yorktownadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
L'Nel
L'Nel L'Nel is currently the Chief of Security aboard the USS Yorktown. Values Kol-Ut-Shan a.k.a. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations (upbringing) Assume nothing, observe everything (career event). Logic is the beginning of wisdom, not proof of it (career event). "Primitive" is a matter of perspective (Anthropology background). History L’Nel is the youngest daughter of Soval (Star Trek: Enterprise), who served as Vulcan’s Ambassador to Earth from 2122-2196, and renowned Opera singer T’Penna. She was an unplanned child who was conceived due to her father going into pon farr very late in life (150 years old) and was one of two siblings to be born off-planet. She has four siblings total--three sisters and a brother--though there is a significant generational gap between her and them, so she was basically raised as an only child. L’Nel spent much of her childhood travelling. Between visiting her father at the Vulcan Consulate on Earth and travelling with her mother when she was on tour, L’Nel spent very little time at the family home in Xirtan. All that moving around imbued her with a healthy interest in other cultures, and very early on she decided to pursue Anthropology as a career. In 2201 she attended the Vulcan Science Academy to follow her dream of becoming an Anthropologist with a sub-specialty in Sensor Analysis & Maintenance. While at the Academy she was considered somewhat of a radical. Despite IDIC being a basic Surakian tenet, it was often more honored in the breach by many Vulcans, something L’Nel actively fought against. She was a strong proponent of increasing diversity in Vulcan spaces which often put her at odds with more traditionalist faculty at the VSA. After graduating from the VSA, L’Nel travelled with various expeditions to attend digs, sometimes with the Vulcan Expeditionary Fleet, sometimes with the Denobulan Archeological Society, and once with an Andorian team. Like many Vulcan children, she was educated in the art of Suus Maana which came in handy more often than she’d like to admit when participating in digs. She sometimes got caught in the crossfire when a site was in a disputed territory, or occasionally accosted by colonists who opposed their presence for political reasons. This skill would also later become useful upon her entrance to Starfleet. While the destruction of Vulcan caused her a great deal of pain, most of her family was dead or lived offworld at the time, so she was not as greatly impacted as many other Vulcans. The most significant blow to L’Nel came when her bondmate, Thanok, was murdered on Deep Space 5. The Starfleet personnel assigned to investigate the murder never found who was responsible, much to L’Nel’s (most illogical) chagrin. Determined to find an answer she refocused her specialty on Forensic Anthropology, eventually joining SCIS with a mind to improve the organization. Timeline 2179: Born San Francisco, CA, Earth 2187: T’Penna (mother) takes her back to Xirtan where she is bonded to Thanok and completes her kahs-wan. 2205: Graduation from Vulcan Science Academy, sets out on first dig with the Vulcan Expeditionary Fleet. 2207: Thanok enters pon farr; they are formally married. 2211: Gets caught up in a border dispute between the Gorn Hegemony and Tholian Assembly while investigating a dig site suspected to be Iconian. 2230: Participates in a dig on Earth with the Denobulan Archeological Society. While she is there she visits her father who had taken up a permanent position at the consulate in order to advise the new ambassador. It is at this point she becomes acquainted with Zareth. 2261: Thanok is murdered on Deep Space 5. 2264: L’Nel attends OTS. 2266: L’Nel is assigned to the USS Yorktown